


More

by cvioleta



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, jokerxharleyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvioleta/pseuds/cvioleta
Summary: Harley is home safe after the Joker breaks her out of Belle Reve, and her life is almost as perfect as the fantasy the Enchantress showed her. Almost - but not quite.  Written for Joker x Harley Week, day II: Greed





	

Harley woke up and stretched out.  It felt so good to be back in her own bed...and back with her own man.  She had almost passed out when he walked into her cell, alive and well and smiling at her. She thought she was hallucinating until he touched her.

She supposed she should get up, even though she was alone and had nothing special to do. Mr. J had to go to some boring business meeting.  Harley had wanted to go – she was still nervous about letting him out of her sight, afraid she’d blink and he’d be dead again – but he sternly ordered her to stay home and get some rest.  So here she was.  Well, she supposed she could get up and organize her closet or something.   _After_ coffee.

Harley slipped on a robe and headed for the kitchen, looking around.  Her old espresso machine was missing but something was in its place – ooooh! The shiny red Nespresso that she’d been wanting forever.  “Hellooooo baby,” she said to the machine.  “Let’s take _you_ out for your maiden voyage!”  

She grinned from ear to ear at J’s thoughtfulness.  Or maybe it was just self-preservation, she considered. A caffeine-deprived, armed Harley wasn’t something even the Joker wanted to face in the morning.  She giggled to herself as the espresso brewed, and looked around, feeling like she was in a dream.

She couldn’t believe she was out of Belle Reve. She couldn’t believe J was alive.  She thought she was going to sit in that cage until she was 63, taunting Griggs, reading romance novels and thinking about Mr. J.  Heck, she’d probably have shot someone as soon as she got out just to go back in. What would she have done with freedom at 63, opened up a seniors-only garden center with Pamela?  Her life was over, for all intents and purposes – and then it wasn’t. She could hardly believe her good fortune was real.  

Almost as good as the Enchantress had shown her.  

Harley felt like she was out of line for even thinking about it.  She didn’t know why she wanted a baby so badly.  It wasn’t like she just wanted one, like a lot of women do.  She specifically wanted _his_ baby. Sometimes she tried to analyze herself. Did she want a version of him that didn’t have a past, a version that trusted absolutely and could love her unconditionally?  Or was it just that she wanted even more of him than he could supply?  Maybe she could fill up the spaces when he wasn’t around with his child?  She imagined what their child would look like and act like.   _Probably be sassy as fuck,_ she thought, entertained by the thought. Harley imagined she and Mr. J sitting in a school office listening to how terrible their child was behaving, and both laughing and high-fiving each other at how well they had done.

Or maybe she was scared he would die again and she just wanted a piece of him that she could keep.

She shook that thought off, superstitious that thinking about it could make it happen.  Harley poured herself her first espresso of the morning and sipped it, looking around their luxurious apartment.

 _You have everything,_ she thought.   _And still, you want more._


End file.
